


oneshots

by axeidentall



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, but i plan to do oneshots with all those characters at least once, headcanons or alternate universes, i am adding oneshots as i create them, length of oneshots may vary, not all character tags above apply YET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axeidentall/pseuds/axeidentall
Summary: collection of dream smp oneshots. probably will mainly star sleepy bois inc
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 7





	oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS WOOOOO

Technoblade stares blankly at the citizens around him, fidgeting against his ropes idly. "You'd think an execution for a 'world class criminal' would be faster than this," he muses.  
"Silence, witch," the mayor hisses at him. He shoves a cloth into Techno's mouth. "You have no right to speak."  
Techno rolls his eyes tiredly, leaning his head back and relaxing against the wooden stake behind him. How annoying. He slaughters a wither for this village and they turn against him because he was unscathed when he finished. He regrets even trying. Oh, well. He got some sweet trade deals.

The villagers surround him with torches, cheering eagerly for his demise. Someone throws a rock at him. He pretends to flinch so the villager feels better.  
"Now, now, _Technoblade_ , the mayor hisses, ripping the gag out now that everyone has gathered, "would you like to confess to being a witch before you die?"  
Techno doesn't look at him, instead idly watching a bird feed its chicks in a nearby tree as he answers. "You already called me one. Why ask questions you already know the answer to?"   
The mayor glares at him with pure rage in his eyes. "We'd like to hear it from you yourself. Are you a witch?" He presses once more.

Tiredly, Techno rolls his head to face the mayor. "No," he says flatly. His eyes flare crimson red, hands effortlessly breaking through the ropes that had him tied to the stake. "Gods have far more power than mere witches."


End file.
